flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Izanami Cassat
Izanami Cassatt is a young Human necromancer that is a part of the Inanis Cult. Personality Izanami outwardly seems like a carefree and playful kind of person. Informal in her speaking manner and rather vulgar in her language, she also seems rather insolent and disrespectful. Despite that, her heart is in the right place, and while her mouth is foul, she does respect those she is in debt to, even though she may seem a bit ungrateful. Generally, the more friendly she is with a person, the more foul mouthed and rude she seems - though, she means it in the best of ways and isn't serious when it comes to any names she may call them. Underneath all that brusque attitude, though, Izanami is a bit of a helpless little girl. She's driven mostly by her own fears of death and the monsters that death can spawn. As such, she is a bit paranoid and temperamental, and is rather quick to jump to violence when feeling even the slightest bit threatened. When truly scared, she turns into a ticking time bomb; she'll just toss magic around without thinking, losing all sense of any of the lessons she's learned in the past. When in this terrified, magic slinging state, she has no concept of friend or foe, and she is very vulnerable to sneak attacks (or rather any attack that has been properly planned). Known Attacks/Abilities * Reanimation Izanami reanimates the dead, as most necromancers do. However, unlike most necromancers, she controls the corpses with a metronome. The portable metronome chimes at the tempo of the average heartbeat, which puts the surrounding corpses under her control. Should the metronome stop, the undead will immediately attack any living creatures nearby with the exception of Izanami. * Howls of Despair Izanami summons dead spirits and rhythmically rings a bell that only the dead can hear, instilling despair within the spirits. The wails the spirits release can send listeners into states of temporary paralysis. The more fearful the target already is, the more effective the wail. * Ectoplasmic Impalers A ring of her bells can take the magical residue from dead spirits; she gives it physical form and can send javelins of ectoplasm at her enemies. * Consult the Bones Izanami can obtain information from bones should they not have an attached spirit. Asking a question, she rings one of her bells, summoning a spark of soul/hellfire that ignites the bones and burns them to dust. The dust, hot from soul/hellfire, will imprint itself into whatever surface it is upon (don't try this on your coffee table!). The images or patterns that appear can be interpreted to provide an answer to the earlier question. This is a form of necromatic divination, in which the answer is actually provided from the soul that offered the soul/hellfire spark. * Soulfire Ignition Izanami takes portions of her own soul and using it in combat as flame. Contrary to how it sounds, it is not dangerous, as the pieces she uses "grow back," unless used carelessly for prolonged periods of times. It is her only technique that does not utilize bells or rhythm. Background Originally born as Rosa Cassatt, the girl that would eventually take on the name Izanami was born into a small household on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Castlebreak. From a young age, she'd always been able to see and converse with spirits, something that disturbed her parents greatly. However, nothing harmful seemed to come out of it, so her parents left well enough alone. However, not all spirits are good, and when she was ten years old, a powerful, malevolent spirit had wandered near her countryside home. Attracted to this child that could see spirits, the spirit would regularly possess the bodies of dead animals and try to break into her home to get at her. This terrified the girl, who would run to her parents for protection - and protect they did. However, destroying the spirit's vessel was only a temporary solution, as it would just find another animal corpse to inhabit. Her parents attempted to seek out a solution, but could not due to their remote location. One snowy winter when she was eleven was when everything went horribly wrong. She had woken up in the middle of the night to see that there was someone circling in the snow in front of their house. She woke up her parents, and when they went to see the person in the yard, the person had completely stopped, simply staring through the window. There was no movement from the person until everyone turned back to make sure the doors were locked. When they returned, the person was right up against the window, and it was clear the person was a corpse, inhabited by the spirit that plagued them. Her parents sent her to another room and hid her under the floorboards, telling her not to come out at all, no matter what she may hear. As the night progressed, all was quiet... until she could hear the door to home break down, she heard fighting and screams, and foot steps above her. The evil spirit in the corpse opened the trap door and found her, and she could only scream at all the blood covering the creature. It had her by the neck, and was smiling devilishly at her with rotting teeth and colorless eyes. It would be the image that ingrained her with a fear of death. She passed out. When she awoke sometime later, she was in the care of a boy she'd never seen before. A clearly alive boy. She asked where she was, where her parents were. The boy informed her that they were all dead... and that he had exorcised the spirit that had been after her. It ended up the boy was actually a man of the Ookiime race, and an accomplished Necromancer at that, having trained under the Mistress of Void Magic herself, Verioth. After months of being in the man's care, she decided to discard Rosa, and take the name Izanami - the goddess of death to the Ookiime, as she too wanted to become a Necromancer. The experience with the evil spirit had instilled in her a great fear of death and spirits, and she felt that if she became a Necromancer she'd have the skill set to fight back. The way her parents died also terrified her enough so that she'd hoped to live forever, and Necromancy seemed like a valid method to achieve such a lofty goal. The Ookiime man would take her the headquarters of Inanis upon hearing her resolution, and since then Izanami has been a devoted member of the void cult. She learned there to utilize rhythm in her dark magic, as it allowed for her to keep calm as she meddled with the things that she feared most. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Inanis members Category:Humans Category:Genesis Category:Rei the Wannabe Wizard